


[Banner] The Ghost Attacks

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [45]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner made for the story tittle "The Ghost Attacks" by Del_rion</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] The Ghost Attacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).



> This banner was made for Del_rion for her story tittle "The Ghost Attacks"
> 
> I'm not kidding when I say, you really need to read the story. This story had me at the edge of my seat all the time, I can tell you all I like about the story, but then I'll end up telling you the whole story. So, instead of me doing that why don't you all go and read it. 
> 
> Story can be found here: [ http://del-rion.livejournal.com/289074.html](http://del-rion.livejournal.com/289074.html) Once she uploads the story to AO3 I'll link it here. But so you guys don't have to wait you can always read it on her journal :D
> 
> Note: Brushes use on this banner are by [SamsonShimei](http://samsonshimei.deviantart.com/art/Heads-Up-Display-30-Hi-Res-PSD-Brushes-371245634)

  



End file.
